


Unwind | Jay Merrick x Reader

by Snapfang



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: Jay's midterms are coming up, and you decide to pay him a surprise visit. However, Jay is maybe just a little more stressed than you had anticipated.
Relationships: Jay (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Jay (Marble Hornets)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unwind | Jay Merrick x Reader

Mother Nature was a cruel, unforgiving force. She could make the earth tremble with her mighty earthquakes, she could make volcanos erupt and swallow up entire cities, and she could make it pour just when you got your Starbucks order. The latter you were most familiar with.

With a heavy sigh, you closed the door to the dorms behind you, dripping a puddle of rainwater on the floor below. At least the cups of coffee were somewhat saved by your body and your jacket, but you on the other hand? You could take a shower right now and come out dryer than you did going in.

Oh well. Your boyfriend could probably provide you with a few towels, and your beverage could warm you back up.

As you started moseying on up the stairs, you felt a single raindrop trickle down your neck into your shirt, making you shudder. Now that your body was getting used to the warmth of the dorm complex, you started noticing how icy cold the rain actually was. You reached Jay’s room pretty quickly and knocked on the door shakily, trying to ignore the icky sensation of your clothes sticking to your skin. Hopefully this wouldn’t develop into a cold.

It took Jay a while to open the door. You were almost afraid he wasn’t home, or worse, finally getting some damn rest. You didn’t exactly tell him you were coming by. But soon enough you heard the door creak open, and Jay’s tired eyes peered through the small opening.

“... (Y/n)? Wait, hold on- What happened to you?” You couldn’t help but snort as he opened the door for you completely and scurried over to his bathroom to get you a towel. “Nothing. C’mon, it’s just rain. I got you cof- holy shit, Jay.”

You knew Jay tended to get stressier and messier as soon as midterms started approaching, but you’d never seen his apartment in its current state. Come to think of it, it was maybe because he usually managed to make you avoid his apartment around exam week.

There were about three trees worth of paper sprawled over the floor, whether they were crumpled up pages ripped from notebooks, exercise sheets or books. His sheets were messy, there was dirty laundry everywhere... It was like a mad bull had rampaged through his room.

“I would’ve cleaned if you told me you were coming over.” he muttered, turning away to hide his (presumably) embarrassed expression from you. He probably would’ve just kicked his belongings under the bed, anyways. Jay didn’t like to make you worry, even if it was just stress over midterms, but you knew him better than that.

“Alrighty. You know what I’m gonna ask, right?” Your hand unceremoniously shoved a bunch of papers aside, making place for the coffees. Jay didn’t need to be asked to know what you meant. “I last showered yesterday, I swear, it’s not that bad.” Lifting your eyebrows at him, you crossed your arms over your chest. “When the three options are last meal, last sleep and last shower, it’s usually not a good sign for the other two when you start with your last shower.”

Jay sighed through his nose, biting his lip. It was like your eyes pierced through his mind, right into his soul sometimes. It was almost uncanny.

“Last meal was yesterday too.” Both your heads instinctively turned to the plastic bag from a local Chinese restaurant you both liked to get takeout from sitting in the hallway. You assumed there were still leftovers in the fridge, but he didn’t get to having any today.

“Jay...” A sigh escaped you as you started walking towards him. “I know...” You didn’t even bother to ask him about his sleeping schedule. Judging from the purple crescents beneath his eyes, he had not been getting much sleep at all.

“I would tell you why it’s important to eat and sleep well before exams, again, but you already know. But the first thing we are going to do is stop thinking about whatever you got coming up, okay?” you hummed, vaguely gesturing to the pile of books on his desk. “Then, we are going to lay down and do nothing. You need a break.” “But I can’t just-” “Shush. I’m gonna get changed, you’re gonna get comfy. No buts.”

Jay just stood there for a moment, mentally debating on what action to take as he watched you help yourself to a dry sweater from his closet. His mind was protesting, yelling at him to continue. He was halfway done with chapter 14; he couldn’t just stop halfway! That was like, an unspoken rule, right? That, and he hadn’t been able to concentrate in the slightest yesterday. That meant he’d already spent his free day being unable to focus, he couldn’t have an intentional day off after a fruitless day like that!

But his heart told him something else. As much as his mind would scold and berate him, the little jump his heart made when he saw you, humming as you took off your shirt, your bare back turned towards him, hair still wet and sticking to your forehead... That little jump spoke more words than any self-deprecating lecture he could ever throw at himself.

And so, with a heavy sigh and a rub to his eyes, he gave in to your demands and kicked off his socks. Damn you and your persuasion skills.

“C’mere, you. You look like a lost child at Walmart.” Jay was snapped out of his dazed state when he felt your hand on his chest, giving him a firm push and making him fall backwards onto his bed. You’d apparently picked out an old gray sweater from a college debate team he wasn’t even a member of, and a pair of black, fluffy sweatpants you’d bought together last month. Typical. He should’ve figured you had the intention of wearing it when you picked it out for him.

Jay huffed playfully, watching you crawl onto the bed next to him. “Is this your idea of a relaxing time? Shoving me around and playfighting like a child?” “Yes.” You stuck your tongue out at him, making Jay snort. You really reminded him of a child sometimes.

Crawling back so your back was resting against the headboard, you patted your legs. Jay did not need to be told to know what you wanted, and by God, did he want it more than he realized. Slowly, he shuffled his way over to you, pressing a small peck to your lips before moving to rest his head in your lap.

Your fingers wasted no time diving into his messy, soft locks. Slowly, they started rubbing gentle circles on his scalp, earning you a sigh of relief. You couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning forward to press a kiss against his temple. “Feels good, baby?” you muttered, to which Jay just gently squeezed your leg. He didn’t want to talk anymore.

You combed your digits through his hair one by one, tracing circular patterns and drawing little shapes. Jay hummed or sighed occasionally, but he didn’t utter a word, keeping his eyes closed. With every stroke he felt his stress be brushed out of his mind, your mere touch enough to make his worries melt away. And with that, he had to admit to himself that you were right, again. He did need this break.

And so, you laid there cuddling for hours, your gentle touches lulling him to sleep as his thumb traced tiny shapes on your thigh. Jay had propped himself up, his head now resting on your shoulder. His calm breathing was the only sound you heard, confirming the poor boy had finally allowed himself to get some sleep. You just stared up at the ceiling, fingers never ceasing to move. It almost felt like stopping would break the spell and wake him up.

The coffee was not on your minds anymore, left forgotten on his desk to be drank cold the next day. And even though you felt you were developing a major cold, knowing you would probably wake up with a fever and a clogged nose, you didn’t care right now. That just gave you another excuse to get Jay away from his work.


End file.
